


August Word of the Day (2013)

by simplyn2deep



Series: 1 Million Words Fics [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M, word of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of fics (hopefully all drabbles) featuring word of the day prompts from <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/">1_million_words</a></p><p>The following "chapters" go together:</p><p>08-03 Deprecate and 08-04 Objurgate<br/>08-06 Nescience, 08-11 Glower and 08-13 Desultory<br/>08-15 Irascible, 08-16 Acumen, 08-17 Scion, 08-19 Multifarious, 08-20 Sublunary, 08-23 Inclement, 08-24 Kobold, 08-26 Regale, 08-27 Mordant, 08-28 Agog, 08-29 Captious and 08-31 Knell<br/>08-21 Ebullient and 08-22 Gewgaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dapple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a brush with something poisonous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were 4 meanings to this word, but I picked one to focus on the most.
> 
> definition: to mark or become marked with spots.

“I told you...,” Danny said as he added more lotion to Steve’s skin, “I distinctly remember saying don’t go into the woods behind the cabin without long sleeves and pants on.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he raised his hand to scratch at his arm but Danny stopped him. “No scratching! It’ll make it worse!”

“But Danno...,” Steve began, but absolutely did not whine, “it really itches.”

“Yes, I know,” Danny said. He stood back and looked at Steve. His skin was dotted with the white lotion and against Steve's tanned skin, he looked like some sort of dapple animal.


	2. Palindromes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t forget aibohphobia,” Steve added, “It’s the irrational fear of palindromes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. a word, line, verse, number, sentence, etc., reading the same backward as forward, as Madam, I'm Adam or Poor Dan is in a droop. 2. Biochemistry. a region of DNA in which the sequence of nucleotides is identical with an inverted sequence in the complementary strand: GAATTC is a palindrome of CTTAAG.

"Grace told me they’re learning about palindromes," Danny said as they were walking to the Camaro. "She has to come up with a list of ten palindromic words."

“Only ten?” Steve asks.

Danny looks at Steve, “What do you mean, ‘only ten’? That’s probably a difficult task for eleven year olds.”

“Possibly,” Steve concedes.

“She’s told me some of the words she has,” Danny said as he pulled out his phone, “racecar, level, kayak, radar, bob, pop, and dad.”

“Don’t forget aibohphobia,” Steve added, “It’s the irrational fear of palindromes.”

Danny thought about it and laughed. “That’s just messed up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, aibohphobia is not a real phobia. lol


	3. Depreciate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is mad about something Doris said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. to express earnest disapproval of. 2. to urge reasons against; protest against (a scheme, purpose, etc.). 3. to depreciate; belittle. 4. Archaic. to pray for deliverance from.

“Your mother!” Danny began as he walked into Steve’s office, “Has some nerve deprecating my daughter’s work!”

Steve looked up from the report he was looking at. “What has she done now?”

Danny paced the office then looked at Steve, “She said it was ‘second rate’ and ‘expected more’ from her!”

Steve’s brow knit in confusion. “Expected more? The tide pool, right? I thought that was a great replica of the one we went to!”

“Exactly!” Danny exclaimed. “Grace’s science teacher loved it. A couple other parents didn’t think Grace did it herself though.”

“We know she did,” Steve said.


	4. Objurgate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tells his mother exactly what he thinks about her negative words about Grace's word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a tie in with depreciate
> 
> definition: to reproach or denounce vehemently; upbraid harshly; berate sharply.

“Stop being so objurgative!” Steve said. “She’s eleven years old!”

“Well when you were her age...,” Doris began.

“NO!” Steve yelled, “Do NOT compare her to me! She’s her own person with her own ideas and doesn’t need you, or anyone berating her work!”

“I wasn’t berating her work, Steven!” Doris said, “I was merely pointing out that I expected more with the way you and Danny go on about how wonderful she is.”

“What she is or isn’t, to your expectations, doesn’t matter. You don’t say the things you said and not expect me to say something.” Steve said.


	5. Effulgent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've come back to him and everything is brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: shining forth brilliantly; radiant.

Steve had experienced some dark and lonely days and didn’t think anything could top the brightness that he felt when he got word that Danny and Grace were coming back...no coming home...to him, but he was wrong.

When he heard the announcement that the plane they were on landed, he felt the first bits of darkness slip away. It would take about 15 minutes for them to get off the plane and he wanted to be the first person they saw.

Then he spotted them. Their twin effulgent smiles broke through the remaining gloom their absence brought him.


	6. Nescience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has more beef with Doris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. lack of knowledge; ignorance. 2. agnosticism.

“Stop being so nescient, Doris!” Danny exclaimed. “You knew damn well what you were doing when you told Catherine to come over!”

“I assure you, _Danno_ , I had no idea you were going to _still_ be here,” Doris said. She didn't miss the twitch of Danny’s eye when she used his nickname. “When Steven told me you were going to Las Vegas, I thought you decided to move there to be with your daughter.”

“And you figured that Catherine could just swoop in and console your distraught son, right?” Danny questioned. “FYI, Grace and I live here now. Remember that.”


	7. Emolument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets what he deserves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: profit, salary, or fees from office or employment; compensation for services

Steve watched as his partner was surround by a group of old ladies profusely thanking him for whatever it was that he’d done. Having arrived late for his date, Steve wasn’t there to witness what had transpired that had the women praising Danny.

Danny shot Steve a pleading look, but Steve simply smiled back from his spot next to the car. It wasn’t everyday his boyfriend was in this position.

“You’re welcome...no, I can’t take this. I was just doing my job. No really...okay, yes. Thank you,” Danny said accepting the basket one of the ladies handed over.


	8. Lissome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve watches Danny surf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. lithesome or lithe, especially of body; supple; flexible. 2. agile, nimble, or active.

For a change, Steve was the one sitting on the beach towel and watching as his partner nimbly navigated the wave. It wasn’t large, so Danny’s usual hip swiveling flair was gone and in it’s place was a smooth glide moving parallel with the crest of the wave. Steve marveled at how proficient Danny become since they’d been surfing together.

Danny rode the wave until it died out then dove into the water. Seconds later, he popped up, got back on his board and paddled back out to wait for the next wave that would take him back to shore.


	9. Exiguous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What home means to Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: scanty; meager; small; slender

Just about any place compared to his ex-wife’s home was exiguous, but nothing could compare to Danny’s currently location. To him home wasn’t just a place to lay your head at night or to protect you from the elements. It was a place full of love, protection, strength. It was a place of laughter, good food and really awesome sex with his smokin’ hot boyfriend.

Home was bringing his daughter to play on her very own beach with her very own human water toy. Home was knowing that no matter what, Steve would have his back and he’d have Steve’s.


	10. Incipient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wonders how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: beginning to exist or appear; in an initial stage

From the very start of their partnership the question had always been there. “How long have you been married?” It wasn’t always asked, but from the looks people gave them, one could tell they were thinking it.

After the first couple of times they were asked, they corrected saying they weren’t married. But it became too tedious to respond so they ignored. Sometimes ignoring was just as bad especially when it was the criminals who asked...or on one delightful occasion when Rachel’s mother was in town, got one look at them and asked. They weren’t even arguing that time.


	11. Glower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally talks with Doris about some of her actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. to look or stare with sullen dislike, discontent, or anger. 2. a look of sullen dislike, discontent, or anger.
> 
> This is also in relation to Chapter 6: Nescience where Danny confronts Doris about calling Catherine to "console" Steve while Danny took Grace to Las Vegas.

Doris glowered as her son unleashed on her. She didn’t feel what she did warranted this kind of tirade from him - she’d taught him better than that.

Catherine said she understood what Doris wanted of her when she called. She seemed like she was all for it, but now at Doris watched her she could see the barely contained anger under her schooled features.

“And to yet again manipulate and involve Catherine in your plans is so incredibly low!” Steve yelled. “You broke up one family, and now you’re trying to break up another! What the hell were you thinking?!”


	12. Slugabed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets extra time in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: a lazy person who stays in bed long after the usual time for arising.

Danny stretched and gave a pleased groan as he felt his muscles pull and become loose. Since moving in with Steve, it was nearly impossible to sleep in like he used to on his days off. There was always something to do, either around the house or out with Grace.

But not today. He was Grace and Steve free and he intended to make the most of it. He yawned and stretched again before pulling the covers tightly around his body and snuggling against his pillow and sighed.

Later. He’d get to everything that needed to be done much later.


	13. Desultory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gives Doris a chance to plead her case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. lacking in consistency, constancy, or visible order, disconnected; fitful: desultory conversation. 2. digressing from or unconnected with the main subject; random: a desultory remark.
> 
> Follows nescience and glower.

Doris now had her chance. Steve was giving her a chance to plead her case, to give all the evidence she had that made her do what she did.

So she pled her case, jumping from topic to topic, but none of it giving a clear story. Or at least clear enough for Steve to follow.

“Enough!” Steve said. “None of what you’ve said for the last 20 minutes has made any type of sense.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “I think you know that too. We aren’t having some desultory conversation. I was hoping to get the truth.”


	14. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups celebrates a couple of birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. the anniversary of a birth. 2. the day of a person's birth. 3. a day marking or commemorating the origin, founding, or beginning of something. 4. the festivities or celebration marking such a day or anniversary.

They were gathered on the beach behind Steve’s house waiting for the masterpiece of a dessert that Danny said he had planned. He said it was a surprise and didn’t need any help with it, but Kono snuck in to help anyways.

A few minutes later, they came out. Both of them singing Happy Birthday. One in Hawaiian and the other in English and stopped in front of Grace and Chin. Grace was expecting it, as it was her birthday, but Chin was thoroughly surprised as his birthday wasn’t for another three days.

“Happy birthday!” the group said in unison.


	15. Irascible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets Danny's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. easily provoked to anger; very irritable: an irascible old man. 2. characterized or produced by anger: an irascible response.

The first time Danny described his grandfather to Steve, he didn’t believe him. He’d snorted and mumbled something about pot meeting the kettle. Now, three years later, Danny’s description of Poppi Gregorio as an ‘ _irascible old man_ ’ is pretty dead on.

Poppi, as everyone but Steve was allowed to call him, was very much an angry old man and apparently really didn’t like Steve. The first words out of Gregorio’s mouth were to curse Steve, or his mother; Steve wasn’t sure who he was talking about.

“Don’t worry,” Danny said, “he takes a bit to warm up to new people.”


	16. Acumen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a little talk with Danny's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: keen insight; shrewdness: remarkable acumen in business matters.
> 
> This follows Irascible.

After dinner, Danny was ushered off by his grandfather and Steve was left with Alessandra and Brady, Danny’s parents. Thankfully they liked Steve more than Gregorio did.

“It’s the Irish,” Brady said out of the blue. Steve raised a questioning eyebrow and the man continued. “Gregorio doesn’t much care for those of Irish descent.”

“That’s not true,” Alessandra tutted. “He likes you enough.”

Brady smiled at his wife before looking at Steve. “Sandra and I were married for two years before he stopped calling me the Irish Bastard.”

“What changed?” Steve asked.

“I was born,” Danny smiled and joined them.


	17. Scion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out how Danny changed his grandfather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: a descendant.
> 
> follows Irascible and Acumen

“I don’t believe you,” Steve said.

“It’s true,” Brady said. “Sandra gave birth to his first grandson and we named him after Gregorio’s father.”

“My middle name is my other grandfather’s name,” Danny added.

“Daniel Bernard Williams,” Sandra said with a warm smile and a pat of Danny’s cheek.

“So...you’re saying for Gregorio to like me, Danny and I need to have a child...and name them after someone in the family.”

“Oh no Babe, that won’t do,” Danny said.

“Why not?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You got me shot the first day we met!” Danny exclaimed.


	18. Bandog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team comes up against a big dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: any dog, as a mastiff or bloodhound, kept tied or chained.

The team geared up to search the house they were in front of. It was the last known address for their suspect.

“Jacobin Mallory is known to have attack dogs,” Danny said as he checked his gun and vest. “Be careful and watch yourself.”

“Copy that,” Steve, Chin and Kono replied as they went their separate ways.

There was a loud barking and Chin, Kono and Danny rushed to the back of the house where they came face to face with a chained up bullmastiff.

The dog lunged when Danny took a step forward next to Steve. “Whoa, easy boy!”


	19. Multifarious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve watch Danny's mom and aunt plan a family function

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. having many different parts, elements, forms, etc. 2. numerous and varied; greatly diverse or manifold: multifarious activities.
> 
> This is set during Danny and Steve's trip to New Jersey.

Steve and Danny sat back and watched, in horror and amazement, as Danny’s mother Alessandra and his Aunt Carmela put together an impromptu family reunion. There were activities, childhood places to visit, and lots and lots of meals.

Their work rivaled the powerpoint presentations Jenna used to put together.

“I think Chin would be awed by my mom and aunt,” Danny whispered.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help with anything?” Steve boldly asked.

“We’ve got everything covered, but Poppi’s going to need to be taken to see Nonna Beatrice,” Carmela said. “Why don’t you and Steve take him.”


	20. Sublunary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny & Steve try to be sneaky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. situated beneath the moon or between the earth and the moon. 2. characteristic of or pertaining to the earth; terrestrial. **3\. mundane or worldly: _fleeting, sublunary pleasure._**

They knew their time together was only sublunary, but that didn’t deter them from their activities. They made their way from the second floor, down the stairs to the living room, all the while trying not to giggle and give themselves away.

Danny stubbed his toe on the foot of the coffee table and his hand flew to his mouth to keep the string of curses muffled.

“Shh, Danno. You don’t want to wake the house…,” Steve whispered as he pulled Danny along.

“How can you possibly see?” Danny asked as he blindly followed.

“Built in night vision,” Steve deadpanned.


	21. Ebullient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace is excited about Steve's return from a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. overflowing with fervor, enthusiasm, or excitement; high-spirited: _The award winner was in an ebullient mood at the dinner in her honor._ 2\. bubbling up like a boiling liquid.

Grace was in an ebullient mood by the time the last bell rang at school. She passed the tests she had in math and science and the cute new boy said her name and waved to her during lunch.

Those things were great for Grace, but that wasn’t the main reason for her excitement. Steve was coming home from his latest mission a week earlier than planned. He had been gone for nearly a year and in that time there were six phone calls and maybe twice as many emails. She was ready for her Uncle Steve to be home.


	22. Gewgaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets Grace a little gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: something gaudy and useless; trinket; bauble.
> 
> follows Ebullient

Steve handed Grace a small package. “It isn’t much, but I promised to bring something back for you.”

“You didn’t really have to get me anything, Uncle Steve,” Grace said as she accepted the gift. “Having you back home is the best gift ever.”

“You know I try to keep my promises, Gracie,” Steve said. “Go on...open it.”

Grace opened the cardboard box and inside was a bright pink and purple woven bracelet. “Oh it’s so pretty Uncle Steve,” Grace said as she pulled it out. “Thank you! I love it.” She got up and gave him a hug.


	23. Inclement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny's time in New Jersey has been extended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. (of the weather, the elements, etc.) severe, rough, or harsh; stormy. 2. not kind or merciful.
> 
> follows 08-15 Irascible, 08-16 Acumen, 08-17 Scion, 08-19 Multifarious and 08-20 Sublunary

“I have some good news and bad news,” Steve said as he joined Danny in the dining room.

Danny was on his second cup of coffee and reading the paper. “Don’t tell me Kono blew up the Islands…?” Danny joked.

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Unfortunately for you, that hasn't happened...yet.”

“So then what’s going on?” Danny asked.

Steve snagged a pastry from the plate. “Nasty storm kicking up over the Pacific. Tomorrow’s flight was canceled. Don’t know when it’ll be rescheduled.”

Danny nodded. “Does this mean we get to spend time with my other Grandparents?”


	24. Kobold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve hears about Danny as a little boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. a spirit or goblin, often mischievous, that haunts houses. 2. a spirit that haunts mines or other underground places.
> 
> follows 08-15 Irascible, 08-16 Acumen, 08-17 Scion, 08-19 Multifarious, 08-20 Sublunary and 08-23 Inclement

Steve laughed as he listened to Danny’s Grandparents describe the kind of mischief he used to get into as a little boy.

“He was like a little kobold,” Danny’s grandfather, Bearnard said. “When no one was looking, he’d steal his parents keys so that they couldn’t leave.”

“Kobold?” Steve asked.

“Mischievous spirit,” Danny’s grandmother, Abiageal, said. “He’d always get away with it, too. Who would believe sweet little Danny could be so naughty...”

“Explains so much now,” Steve replied as Danny raised an eyebrow, “When you were at the hotel, you’d always move my keys so I couldn’t find them.”


	25. Cogent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny reminds Steve how to write his reports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. convincing or believable by virtue of forcible, clear, or incisive presentation; telling. 2. to the point; relevant; pertinent.

It wasn’t the first time Danny had to talk to Steve about the reports that were turned in. When he wrote them, he put in everything, though worded as to not get a case thrown out or a criminal released, however, that wasn’t what was needed.

“Yes the reports need to be detailed, but get right to the point. Keep all the other details in your notes. At trial, you’ll have your notes to refresh your memory,” Danny explained with a sigh. He looked at Steve, “I bet you do this so I’ll write the reports for you, don’t you?”


	26. Regale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny watches Steve interact with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follows 08-15 Irascible, 08-16 Acumen, 08-17 Scion, 08-19 Multifarious, 08-20 Sublunary, 08-23 Inclement and 08-24 Kobold

From his spot leaning against the door frame, Danny watched as his dad and grandfather told Steve embarrassing stories about Danny from when he was a kid, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Steve was enjoying himself. 

In the last two weeks of their extended vacation, this was the first time he’d seen Steve so relaxed. Danny knew Steve was worried about whether his family would accept him, and with the exception of Poppi Gregorio, the family was very welcoming.

“Hey, Danno! Come join us!” Steve called out. “I gotta hear your version of skinny dipping at the Shore!”


	27. Mordant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve checks in with Chin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: sharply caustic or sarcastic, as wit or a speaker; biting.
> 
> set with 08-15 Irascible, 08-16 Acumen, 08-17 Scion, 08-19 Multifarious, 08-20 Sublunary, 08-23 Inclement, 08-24 Kobold and 08-26 Regale

Steve stood outside the Williams’ home talking with Chin on the phone. “I finally know where Danny gets it from.”

“What...his ability to rant?” Chin asked.

Steve laughed. “That’s part of it. He’s so much a mixture of his parents and grandparents,” Steve said. “But mostly he’s like Gregorio...that’s his mother’s father. For being eighty-five, he’s got a sharp mind and quick tongue.”

“Oh yeah. That sounds like Danny fifty years in the future,” Chin laughed.

“Being around his family has been great. I have so many stories to tell you of Danny as a kid,” Steve replied.


	28. Agog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve agrees to something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. highly excited by eagerness, curiosity, anticipation, etc. 2. in a state of eager desire; excitedly.
> 
> Set with 08-15 Irascible, 08-16 Acumen, 08-17 Scion, 08-19 Multifarious, 08-20 Sublunary, 08-23 Inclement, 08-24 Kobold, 08-26 Regale, 08-27 Mordant, 08-28 Agog, 08-29 Captious and 08-31 Knell

Steve was lost in his thoughts as he helped put away the dishes. He couldn’t believe that he agreed to, or was tricked into agreeing to, coming back during the coldest time of the year. But from the way Danny’s Grandparents, even Gregorio, reacted when Alessandra brought up the ideas, he didn’t want to bring their excitement down. If they didn’t have a case and Rachel agreed.

“So…,” Alessandra said as she handed Steve a dried plate. “You, Danny and Grace will come back at Christmas. We’ll show you how it’s done.”

Steve smiled. “I’m really looking forward to it.”


	29. Captious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny prepare to leave New Jersey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: 1. apt to notice and make much of trivial faults or defects; faultfinding; difficult to please. 2. proceeding from a faultfinding or caviling disposition: He could never praise without adding a captious remark. 3. apt or designed to ensnare or perplex, especially in argument: captious questions.
> 
> Set with 08-15 Irascible, 08-16 Acumen, 08-17 Scion, 08-19 Multifarious, 08-20 Sublunary, 08-23 Inclement, 08-24 Kobold, 08-26 Regale, 08-27 Mordant and 08-28 Agog

Danny sat on the bed and watched as Steve packed the last of his things into his bag. “Thanks for coming with me,” he said.

Steve looked to the side and smiled. “It was great meeting your family.”

“They really like you,” Danny said. 

“Even Gregorio? Besides you, he is the most captious man I’ve ever met...including everyone I’ve come in contact with in the Navy.”

Danny laughed. “Yeah, even Poppi. Mom is already looking forward to our next visit.”

Steve laughed. “It’s like eight months away. And I still can’t believe I agreed to come back at Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While there are 2 more days left for me to do drabbles for, there is 1 more part to the "Poppi Gregorio" storyline. However, I've enjoyed writing that so much, that I'm going to make a full story, so to speak that take place during the last drabble. It'll make better sense on Saturday.


	30. Abscond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve likes his morning treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: to depart in a sudden and secret manner, especially to avoid capture and legal prosecution: The cashier absconded with the money.

It wasn’t like Steve made a habit out of stealing Danny’s sweet treats in the morning, but sometimes he couldn’t help himself. While his partner was busy on the phone with Grace, Steve would ever so casually walk by the kitchen table, pick up one of the treats while grabbing his coffee cup and continue to the lanai to read the morning paper.

When Danny finished the call and joined Steve, Danny would lean over for a kiss, hum and lick his lips when he pulled back.

“Mmm that’s sweet, babe.” Danny commented.

“I know,” Steve replied with a smile.


	31. Knell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny & Steve travel back to New Jersey
> 
> *warning, you may need a tissue*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definition: noun 1. the sound made by a bell rung slowly, especially for a death or a funeral. 2. a sound or sign announcing the death of a person or the end, extinction, failure, etc., of something: the knell of parting day. 3. any mournful sound. verb (used without object) 4. to sound, as a bell, especially a funeral bell. 5. to give forth a mournful, ominous, or warning sound. verb (used with object) 6. to proclaim or summon by, or as if by, a bell.
> 
> This is set 5 years in the future and follows 08-15 Irascible, 08-16 Acumen, 08-17 Scion, 08-19 Multifarious, 08-20 Sublunary, 08-23 Inclement, 08-24 Kobold, 08-26 Regale, 08-27 Mordant, 08-28 Agog and 08-29 Captious.

Danny held tightly to his mother as her body shook in time with the ringing of the bells at the cemetery. He knew Poppi was old and getting sicker, but the suddenness of his death was hard.

Beside him, Steve held their three year old son, Gregorio, in one arm and his other was wrapped around Grace as she cried into his side.

Danny was glad they were able to spend time with Poppi during his last month. Glad his kids could be with him and glad that he and Steve could hear him say ‘Ti amo’ one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Poppi story that I'll be working on during September will be about the time that Danny, Steve and the kids spent in New Jersey just before Poppi died. I'll touch some on how they adopted their son and Poppi's reaction. It won't be a drabble fic, so I won't be posting daily. In fact, I probably won't post it until sometime in October. So there's a tease you probably didn't want.


End file.
